


Death Machine

by ShinigamiKnox



Series: Kylux Positivity Week (SFW) [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Day 5, Hux pukes, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Positivity Week, M/M, Modern AU, Rollercoasters, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiKnox/pseuds/ShinigamiKnox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU where Kylo drags Hux to an amusement park and onto his first rollercoaster. </p>
<p><em>Everyone around him had screamed as loud as they could, but he stayed silent, too busy gripping the metal bar for dear life. He thought he might actually kill Kylo after this.</em> </p>
<p>Day 5 of the Kylux Positivity Week Challenges (SFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Machine

“C’mon, Hux!” Ren called behind him. He was tempted to just grab Hux’s wrist and drag him along because he was going so slow.

“Relax, Ren. We’ll get there,” Hux yelled in front of him as he dodged bodies in his way. Ren had insisted on spending the weekend in a crowded amusement park and refused to do it alone. Somehow, Hux had gotten dragged into going with him. He hated amusement parks and everything about them. They were too loud, too colorful, too many people in a small space. He absolutely hated most of the rides at amusement parks. People waited in lines much too long for something that lasted under two minutes, usually. But, of course, this happened to be exactly what Ren wanted to do.

“Ren, how about you go ahead and I’ll wait for you at the end?” Hux suggested when he finally caught up to Ren.

“But Hux!” Kylo whined. “I don’t wanna stand in line alone.”

If asked, Hux would adamantly deny that Kylo’s pout had any effect on him. But Hux, damn it, ended up right next to Kylo in line.

“I don’t like rollercoasters, Ren,” Hux reminded him for the seventh time today.

“They’re not that bad, Hux. Seriously, you can’t just stand around all day. That’s no fun.”

“Amusement parks are no fun,” Hux mumbled mostly to himself. Ren wrapped his arms around Hux’s neck loosely, resting his upper arms against Hux’s shoulders, while he faced Hux. He leaned in closer to Hux’s ear and talked loud enough so only Hux could hear him.

“I promise we’ll do whatever you want later. Tonight.” Ren pressed himself closer to Hux while Hux continued to give his lover an unimpressed look.

“I hate you.”

“I love you, too.” Ren grinned as he stepped back and turned his back to Hux.

As they got closer to the front of the line, Hux’s anxiety began rising. Ren, of course, insisted on being up front, so Hux could only follow. With the people in front of them getting into the two-seat cart, Hux stepped closer and reached out for his lover’s hand. Hux could imagine Ren looking over questioningly, but Hux refused to look towards Ren as he laced his fingers through Ren’s and held tight. Hux had a tendency to overthink with a lot of things and this whole rollercoaster thing definitely had him thinking of different scenarios that ended in fiery death.

When it was their turn, Hux reluctantly let go of Kylo’s hand and let him go in first. Hux had settled into the seat and hooked the thin belt across his lap. The metal bar was brought down next, locking him into place and making him feel rather claustrophobic. Ren, as if sensing his partner’s apprehension, offered his open hand while they waited for the workers to check the ride’s locking mechanisms. Hux barely hesitated in grabbing Ren’s hand. His other hand gripped the metal so hard his knuckles had turned white.

“Ow, wow, Hux. I didn’t think you were that strong.” Ren chuckled as he flexed his fingers between Hux’s. Hux didn’t loosen his grip until they started moving and he let go completely in favor of the metal bar in his lap. 

The climb up was excruciating. The constant click-click-click didn’t help Hux’s anxiety and he kept looking up to see how far from the top they were. When he looked off to the side, he could see for miles and the people below them were too small to make out in detail. Kylo kept chattering away but Hux didn’t hear a word.

After what seemed to be entirely too long of a climb, the clicking of the tracks slowed down until it stopped completely and Hux could already feel the weightlessness of being over the top of the large hill. After a few moments, they began to fall. The angle at which the tracks were had Hux feeling as if he were falling completely out of the cart. It was a very unpleasant experience in his opinion. A rather unseemly scream tore its way out of Hux. Kylo had also yelled, but seemed to be much more in control. Hux didn’t even hear Kylo’s laughter as Kylo spent most of the time watching Hux’s reactions. He had a slight worry that Hux might actually kill him when Hux regained control of his limbs.

There were two other hills that weren’t as high as the first one but made Hux feel like his stomach was left at the apex of them. The tracks circled a couple times after those hills and it calmed him down slightly. The wind whipped around him and he could hear the noises of those behind him. He didn’t dare peek over at Kylo.

After those quick circles, the tracks went close to the ground, towards a dark, cement tunnel. Everyone around him had screamed as loud as they could, but he stayed silent, too busy gripping the metal bar for dear life. He thought he might actually kill Kylo after this. The tunnel was longer than he thought it would be. After just a couple of seconds, he felt claustrophobic and his anxiety began rising again. He didn’t like being unable to see what was ahead of them.

Eventually they emerged on the opposite side and instantly went into a series of little hills. After the last one, the ride was brought to an abrupt stop. Had Hux not been holding on as hard as he was, he would have had both the bar and the belt cut into his abdomen to keep him in his seat. The cart moved forward slowly back to where they had begun. Once the bar was up, Hux fumbled to undo the belt across his lap then stumbled trying to get out of the cart from shaking so badly.

Ren, with that damned sixth sense of his, stepped beside Hux and wrapped his arm around his lower back to guide him out before the other people began crowding the exit. Ren led Hux to the opposite side, away from the crowd of people.

“You’re not gonna puke, are you?” Ren asked as he pushed Hux into a sitting position on the end of a bench closest to a garbage can, just in case.

“No. I’m fine. Just give me a second.” Hux cringed as his voice cracked.

“So, maybe, no more rollercoasters for you?” Ren chuckled nervously. “I take it that was the first time you’ve ever been on one.”

“Yes.”

Ren put a comforting hand on Hux’s knee before looking back towards the ride exit to check for people. Upon seeing no one, he turned Hux’s chin upwards to press a kiss to his lips. Hux paled, pushed Kylo away, and emptied his stomach contents of the breakfast they had had that morning into the trash can behind him while Kylo snickered.


End file.
